The present invention is directed to a rotary basket winder with water cooling for the material to be wound. The winder includes a rotary winding disk with two concentrically arranged rings of winding rods and a stationary guide pipe for directing material into the space between the concentric rings. The winding disk is arranged so that it can be raised and lowered in the tank of the winder for delivering the material in a ring or annular shape. The tank is pot shaped with an open top and a closed bottom. The tank holds the coolant for the winder. A drive shaft for the winding rods extends through the bottom of the tank and a seal is provided for the shaft. A coolant can be filled into the tank up to a level above the winding rings. The coolant can be directed into the tank from above and from the sides at different vertically spaced locations. Such rotary basket winders, suitable for use in wet or dry operation, generally operate in a reliable manner. Auxiliary operating personnel are not required.
A rotary basket winder for winding rings of material, suitable for small batches and usable for wet or dry winding, is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-A-34 17 323. In winding work material of high strength characteristics or high grade steels into rings, there is the problem of positioning the steel rod ends or the leading and trailing ends of material to be wound, since the ends spring outwardly when the winding disk is lifted and interfere with the removal of the material from the cooling tank and during further transportation.
In addition, uniform cooling of the material being wound in the upper portion of the tank is not assured in the known so-called Garrett winder, since a paraboloidal funnel is formed in the center of the inner winding ring, due to the presence of high centrifugal forces. As a result, cooling conditions vary sharply from place to place with a disadvantageous effect on the quality of the material being wound. During dry operation, similar problems exist in the required cooling of the outer winding ring and of the winding disk and the winding carrier.